Pups Are Trouble
These puppies belong to Tundrathesnowpup and me. Ask us permission to use them and credit us. After Kristopher and Luna became mates, they had four puppies named Flurry, Autumn, Spring, and Lucky Looks + Personalities: Flurry- Flurry was born first. He is a white Samoyed with silver socks on his paws and brown eyes. He's usually with his father and the patients,but sometimes he'll be with his siblings or the other pups. He's kind and caring like his father. He also shares the shyness and adventure-craving attitude as his mother. He has his mother's old leather collar to match his father's, but Luna's old tag is taken off and replaced by a bone. Flurry looks up to his father. He wants to be a therapy dog just like him. Kris is his hero. Sometimes he even tells his parents to call him Kris Jr. Autumn- Autumn was the second born puppy. She's a silver Samoyed with white socks and a white chest. She has heterochromia, making her have one blue eye (left) and one brown eye (right). She's very troublesome and silly, but she's very loyal. She loves hanging out with Aurora too. Autumn doesn't really want to be in PAW Patrol, but she shares her mother's dream of being a sled dog. She's quite shy at first, but once you get to know her you wish she was shy! Autumn causes quite a bit like trouble like Aurora and she loves to play/roll in mud. She wears a light blue collar with a gold heart tag. Spring- Spring is a white husky with a silver chest, socks, and tail tip. She has light brown eyes. She's very shy and quiet. Spring later becomes Luna's trainee. She loves hanging out with Winter. She also hangs out with Summer. Spring is the third oldest and actually cares for Lucky more than any of her siblings. She's very protective of him. She wears a lavender collar and he badge is later on an ice mountain with a few cracks in it. Lucky- Lucky is the youngest pup. He's a silver husky with white paws, tail tip, chest, muzzle, and a few stripes of white on his back. He wants to train under Rocky as an eco pup kinda like Sage . Lucky loves his parents and siblings, but is annoyed on how overprotective they are all to him. He nearly died at birth, but was lucky enough to survive, which is how he got his name.Lucky is very troublesome. Usually, he gots scolded by Luna. He calms down when apprenticed to Rocky, but only on duty. When not on duty, Luna's on his tail. Later on, Lucky wears a dark green collar and his badge is a tree with flowers around it. Catchphrases: Spring: "Flake and flurry I'll be there in a hurry!" ((I give credit to Awesomepawsome22)) "On thin ice? Don't have to call me twice!" ((I still give credit to Aweosmepawsome22)) Lucky: "Rock n' recycle!" ((I give credit to Chase the police pup 555)) "Lucky's my name, recyling's my game!" ((I give credit to Chase the police pup555 again)) Crushes: None of the pups really have crushes, though Autumn says a mate will only slow her down. Fears: Flurry: Flurry is terrified of snakes and spiders. He's also terrified of losing his loved ones and failure. Autumn: Though adventurous, Autumn is petrified of bugs and losing her family. From the stories Luna's told her, she's also scared of water/drowning, like Rocky. She won't admit any of this though, unless she trusts someone a lot. Spring: Spring is terrfied of animals bigger than she is such as bears, eagles, wolves, etc. She's also scared of losing her family like her siblings. Unlike her siblings, she's scared on going on adventures. She feels like if she does, she won't figure out a way home and she'll be replaced. Spring is also terrified of the dark and heights. She's also scared of clowns. She's TERRIFIED of loud noises and gets frightened eaisly. She has a toy fox that Luna made her. Luna gave it to her because it's a family tradition to give you're youngest daughter this toy. ((This pup is basically me! Besides the fox, who's name is Pixie.)) Lucky: Though he'll never admit it, Lucky's scared of failure and losing his loved ones. He's terrfied of thin ice and drowning, just like his mentor~ Though he's troublesome, he's a bit scared of butterflies. He doesn't know why. Voice actors: Flurry: Young; Keith Mitchell, voice of young Tod in Fox and the Hound Teen/Adult; Mickey Rooney, voice of adult Tod in Fox and the Hound. It's slightly higher as a teen, but around the same voice as Tod when he grows up Autumn: Pup; Niketa Calame, voice of young Nala in the Lion King Teen/Adult; Jodi Benson, voice of Ariel in the Little Mermaid. It matures a bit when she's a full grown though Spring: Pup; Michelle Horn, voice of young Kiara in the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Teen/adult; Irene Bedard, voice of Pocahontas in Pocahontas Lucky: Pup; Ben Tibber, voice of Lucky ((See why I chose him? xD)) in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's Adventure Teen/Adult; Eric McCormack, voice of Lucky in Pound Puppies (Again, credit to Chase the police pup 555, oh wow...xD) His voice is a bit higher as a teen, but as an adult it matures to Lucky's voice Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:CorgiPupsAreLife's Character Category:Males Category:Females